Crimson Witch
For other incarnations, see Witch (disambiguation). | actor= Pauley Perrette }}The Crimson Witch was the disguise of Delilah Domino, which in KISSteria's past was a witch who tried to unlock an immensely powerful creature from their volcano. Physical appearance Both witches looked outwardly identical. The only difference was the face underneath the mask. The original had a gray wizened face, Delilah Domino looked like herself under the mask. Personality Although they had different motives, both users of the identity were cunning and ruthless. Powers and abilities There were apparently two witches, one with genuine powers, and the other was a disguise worn by Delilah Domino. Original * Flight * Energy blasts * Energy weapons: She used weapons made from energy constructs such as a scythe. ** The Scythe she used to cut a hole in the fabric of space and take the gem to the place where the Destroyer was imprisoned. * Red mist: She created the red mist and could use it to hide her location and maybe teleport. ** She could bring inanimate objects to life by infusing them with the red mist. * She also seemed to have the ability to stretch her arms. Delilah Domino These abilities were created by the use of various gadgets she concealed as part of her costume. The gadgets were apparently stolen from Quest Research Laboratories. * Flight: Due to the cables in the amusement park, it allowed her to fly in the air. * Red mist: This was an eerie smoke screen she used. It was said to have hallucinogenic properties. History Early life unmasked.]] The original was the creator of the Destroyer. Apparently she was unable to simply make another when it was imprisoned. Thus she had to find the Rock of KISSteria in order to release it. Her place of origin is unknown. But it apparently was not Earth or KISSteria. Delilah Domino was fired from Quest Research Laboratories, then got a job with a "defense contractor" who paid her to steal the "Detroit Rock" from KISS. ''Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery'' The original was a being dedicated to the destruction of KISSteria. She wanted the Rock of KISSteria so that she could free the Destroyer. When the gang used the rock to lure her into a trap, they caught the real witch who opened stole the rock and escaped to KISSteria. She was about to use the rock to release the Destroyer when Starchild engaged her in an aerial fight, the witch proved to be too strong for him to overcome and successfully free's her creation. She than leaves to watch it destroy Earth, leaving her ultimate fate unknown. Delilah Domino assumed her likeness as part of trying to steal the gem so that could sell it to a competing defense company, in revenge for being fired from the other. But thanks to the gang and KISS, her plan was foiled and she was taken to prison. Appearances * DTV24. }} Category:Animated film monsters Category:Animated film villains Category:Characters with flight Category:Disguises Category:Impersonators * Category:Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery characters Category:Witches